Unwavering Faith
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: "We believe in you, always. Remember that." One Shot.


**Author's Note:** I haven't finished **Apollo Justice** yet. I'm still stuck on _Case 3_. No spoiling for _Case 4,_ please. The plot is pretty rusty from the constant change of ideas while I was in a break, so I apologize for the drop of quality.

* * *

Getting a chance to have a full day off was the best next thing for Maya to have right now. She was occupied with her spiritual training in the Kurain Village, being the next head was a daunting task, and she rather chill and watch Steel Samurai series. That wasn't for her, however, as she was destined to be one. It was not like she's going to disobey the cultural routine, no, not at all. After all of this was over, she could finally watch the whole series at peace.

Instead of utilizing her free day on her favorite hobby, Maya had a better plan. Today was something special. She hadn't heard from her close friend for _years_. Close to eight years, to be exact. She wondered how he was doing, being alone without her support on the courtroom. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Nick could do it. Her sister had faith on him until the end, so why wouldn't she? That's right! How could she forgot? If he was around when she's like this, she was sure he'll gave him a death glare.

Donned in her uniform, she made haste on catching the first train for the city. It was time to brighten up his day, whether he's gloomy or not.

* * *

Maya arrived at the front door of the Wright Anything Agency. She placed her fist on her right cheek, wondering when did Nick changed the name. Judging from the letter she recently received, he had a new student named Apollo Justice. Would she meet him today? Who knows.

She held up her fist and softly rasped her knuckles against the wooden door. She couldn't wait to see his baffled reaction at her sudden arrival. Of course, she would act like it was normal. Man, she couldn't wait.

Her amusement soon faded as a solemn voice vibrated behind the door. "Come in."

This... wasn't how he was suppose to sound. Sure, she had been with him when he was down, but this time, it sounded different. It was like, he lost his soul and was living in regret. What had happened when she wasn't around? When he slowly drifted apart, ceasing to write her a letter. Maya gulped, swallowing the growing lump from her throat. If Nick was actually down, it's her job to cheer him up. She couldn't show a weak face, especially when he's down! Heaving out a heavy sigh, she slowly pushed the door open until she could enter quietly.

Scanning her surroundings, she was greeted by a variety of bright colors. Last time she remembered, the place was almost deserted, saved for the mandatory equipment. There were... things for magicians? Was Nick a magician now? Was it as a hobby or his new job? She was in awe. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Where _was_ he? She hadn't seen him yet. She walked, and saw the man in the couch, asleep. What the heck? He was clad in an informal wear, sort of like a poor man who had no work. Were those... grape juice bottles? The girl almost mistook it as a beer.

Maya flinched at the sight. Was this the Nick in the span of these years? A hobo who never bothered with his personal hygiene? It almost seemed like a joke, and she wished it was one. Seeing him like this made her weary, grimacing at the negative thoughts that flooded her mind. She shook her head. No, it had to be his fashion sense.

Maya loudly cleared her throat, sucked a long breath. "Hey, Nick! Slacking off in a day like this?!"

Phoenix stirred, but didn't awake. His mouth opened, mumbling incoherent words. Maya observed him, her optimistic face faltering into worry. She did her best to listen. His voice sounded strained, saddened.

"...I'm a failure..."

It was enough to stab her in the heart. Maya had to make the atmosphere turn upside down. He was in pain, in need of comfort. She knew that much, thanks to her late sister. She moved the cluttered items on the table to make space for her to sit down. Reaching out her hands, she shook him awake.

"Hey, Nick. Wake up."

Phoenix moved to sit upright, his eyes half-opened. He stared at her in daze, unable to process anything in his mind. Seconds passed, and he muttered something under his breath.

"M-Mia... I mean, Chief...?"

Maya's jaw dropped, and puffed her cheeks. "Is that how you greet an old friend?!"

"Huh?"

"No wonder you have no clients right now." She poked a finger on her cheek, knuckles resting against it. Her eyes were on the ceiling. "You're slacking off."

"M-Maya?!" His eyes flew wide open.

Maya Fey, the next head of the Fey clan, was sitting on the table, lost in thought. She turned to gazed at him, her perky smile on her lips. Normally, he would be brightened up and share tells about his cases, laughing at the bizarre ones with her. Normally, he would be embarrassed at his behavior, and try to find excuses. Normally, he would steer the direction of their topic to hang outside and buy a meal.

Today wasn't the case.

Maya noticed his sudden change of expression. Not letting his mood get the best of her, she gave him a bright smile. "That I am! How's it going, Nick?"

His head hung low, his lips twitched into a frown. "Maya, why are you here?"

The girl was taken aback at his response. Was he... not happy to see her, after all this time? Shaking the frightening thought away, she childishly pouted, hoping to salvage the happy atmosphere. "Have you forgotten, Nick?! Today is September 5! And you know what that means?!"

Phoenix scratched the back of his head, an apologetic smile on his lips.

He forgot, just like that. Maya pushed on, not letting a single sign of negativity escape her feature.

"You're losing your touch, Nick! Today is where we celebrate our first meeting, as well as remembering my sister, Mia!"

She smiled wide and bright, hoping to eliminate any trace of troubled look on him.

The effects were the opposite. He lost the color of his face, his eyes were unsteady as he tried to look away, his body shivered. He was afraid, frightened. His brows furrowed, he clenched his teeth. His voice broke, cracked and broken.

"Can't you see, Maya? I'm... not a lawyer anymore."

He turned his head away, unable to look at her anymore. Go away, leave me alone. He wished for her to leave, leave him behind. He fought the urge to cry. Cry from grief, regret, shame. He felt sorry for her, but he couldn't do anything. He was ashamed, very, very _ashamed_.

"Nick."

Phoenix didn't dare to look at her. He imagined her face filled with rage, anger, disgust, _hate_. He was her sister's student. She used to be his co-counselor. He used to be a defense attorney. He used to make them happy, happy to see him _grow_. To think that today was an anniversary for them hurt him the most. He was nothing, his glory a past now. He failed Mia. He failed to live up as her protege.

"Nick, look at me."

Gulping, he gathered his courage to look at her. Phoenix flinched, he wasn't expecting her to be so... serious. Her face didn't show any signs of what he thought she would feel. It was the first time he saw her in this state. Lacking her childish and perky demeanor, it almost like she was a different person altogether.

Her eyes bore on him. She wasn't looking down on him, nor encouraging him to rise. Her gaze was sharp, penetrating to the walls he would build. Those eyes were more threatening than Mia's.

"Tell me what really happened, Nick. I won't laugh, nor make fun of you."

It wasn't the reassuring tone, it was far from it. Nor was it a sound of anger. Phoenix heaved out a heavy sigh, and told her the tale of his downfall. She listened intently, never uttering a single word. As time passed, his tears slowly leaked at the corner of his eyes. Yet she didn't laugh nor grimaced at his state. Nor made a corny joke to make him laugh. She sat still, nodding her head as she listened with full ears. Her eyes never wavered, it gazed straight through him.

As he finished his sad tale, he let out a small sob. Embarrassed to cry in front of her because he was a man, and she may think of him as a pansy. He placed both hands on his face, shielding it from her view.

"I'm sorry." The only words he could mutter to her.

Phoenix heard shuffling movements and felt a sudden weight on his right. A hand landed on his shoulder, and it gently squeezed it. He moved his hands to see her with a small, reassuring smile. He raised a brow at her, wondering why she didn't frown upon him.

"Nick." Tilting her head, she removed her hand on him. "You did your best. It's not within your power to change the outcome."

He wanted to protest. He failed, and must be shunned by her. He spoke, cracked, tired. He revealed what he felt with action. Maya only nodded in understanding, her smile never wavered. She motioned him to cry on her shoulder, to let go of the torment and pain he had bottled up inside. He obliged, resting his head on her shoulders as he wept like a newborn. The years of torment, years of being broken, years of losing his self was poured out in tears. He was thankful from the bottom of his heart that Maya was there to comfort him, to be someone he could lean on.

Phoenix felt bad that they had to celebrate the special day like this, but he knew she understands.

* * *

Plenty of moments had passed. Phoenix was back to his normal self, his solemn face diminished and was replaced with a small smile. He could feel his old self reeling back at him again, her efforts paid off.

"Thank you." He was very embarrassed right now. An adult, being comforted by someone younger and a woman. He was glad no one was around when this happened.

Maya softly smiled and tilted her head. "There's no need to be ashamed, Nick! After all, you did more than enough!"

"You're right." He chuckled.

"Hey, you finally laughed!" She pumped her fists in the air. "Yes! I did it! Now time for burgers, Nick!"

He reached out and ruffled the top of her head. "Just like old times?"

Maya grinned, clasping her hands. "Of course! That should be my reward for comforting you! Nothing in this world is free, you know?!"

"True. So, the usual joint?"

"Of course! Where else would we go?! Don't tell me you and sis went out to dinner somewhere while I was summoning her!" Mischievously, she leered at him, hoping to get a response.

Phoenix sighed, his mood dropped slightly. "Mia... I'll never see her again, I guess."

Maya shook her head, her smile never diminished. "Of course you'll see her again! Why else would I go through lengths to visit you here?!" She stuck a tongue out toward him, provoking him to crack a smile or two. "This day wouldn't be complete without her, you know?"

It worked. He scratched the back of his head nervously, grinning like an idiot. "R-right! You're absolutely right. I _really_ am losing my touch." Laughing it off, he stood up from his seat. "Shall we go?"

Maya followed suit, her face softened. "Just remember, Nick. Nothing can change what I think of you. That also includes Sis. We believe in you, always. Remember that."


End file.
